The stranger
by blacksunwhenthelandisfire
Summary: Percy and the gang must team up with a puplic enemy to save the world and there new friends life
1. intro

INTRO

In a top secret lab in New York as you may know that is near the camp know as camp half-blood, but little did the heroes at that camp know they would meet a unexpected guest.[ note I do not own PJO or protype

"HEY STOP" yelled a bunch of police officers chasseing a strange boy.

"All units please respond to a robber in progress"

"_Sigh_" the stranger was doing on the way there.

All he had to do was to get to the garage and get to

That camp he said to go to by his dad .All he had was a

The keys and a 40. Cal duel pistol he shot 3 rounds at the

Cops "ok…ok I can do this" he was saying this to him self.

He looked at the capsule_ you better be worth it_ he thought.

He looked no one there, and he sprinted. He got to it jumped

On his bike shot the control switch with his gun, and he waited

And waited and then "eat this punk ass cops" and…. booom!

Blew up the gate and sped out. Next thing he knew he was out

Numbered 1 to 20 cops on his back plus 3 helis when he got near

the camp he saw the forest and did the one thing he hadn't done

in a long time. He drove for the forest.

At camp half blood

Annabeth's POV

It began like any other day at camp I got up and got to shower.

I meet up with Percy and we hanged out for the rest of the day.

We were at half blood hill, lying down on the soft grassy terrain

When out of no were a motorcycle flew over me and him.

The guy in there bailed when he landed face first.

And then I saw a container with a grey ball in it.

Well first how did he get past the bonders and

Second who is he? With a start he got up like he was unharmed by

The crash he looked scared and then he pulled out two guns and pointed

Them like crazy. Percy got riptide out and I got my knife, Clarisse had her spear

And Thaila had her bow ready. And then he held the container and said

"Don't make me use this!" he yelled "don't make us kill you" Percy said.

And then he did something gross he got the ball out, and it wasn't a ball

It morphed into a worm and then swallowed it whole. "Your one sick punk

You know" Clarisse and then that boy he laughed not a ha-ha laugh it was

Crazy laugh a twisted one too then he kneed and his eyes turned white.

And I mean white like snow his canine teeth grew and his skin changed from

Human to a scaly skin that looked like tank armor. He transformed into a beast

And then his arm turned into a long black sword that looked like it had vains on it.

Then he charged at me I moved, but then a wave of blood covered me I looked

And I screamed it hit Percy….


	2. Chapter 2

The killer helps us 

I screamed as I saw the body of my lover fall on the cold grass. I stabbed the guy who killed him, but it did nothing it bounced off. He laughed "aw so weak and you get off"

He threw me to the floor and his sword turned into a big leg and kicked me until I was were Thaila and Clarisse where by then I was bleeding from my mouth "kill him" I said weakly. They ran to him only to get wacked back by his fists then Thaila shot a thunder arrow at him and he flew into the camp then he came back and threw a piece of the wall at us we dodged it then Clarisse threw her spear into his head then he fell. I looked at his blood it was jet black. I ran to Percy he was still breathing but the big hole where his chest is was spewing blood. I held his hand and smiled back weakly. Then if anything else could go wrong the guy laughed. "How that is bitch still alive" Clarisse all said he got up and his forehead healed like it never happened, but something wasn't right he was screaming like crazy then I noticed he was saying "help me!" "To strong!" he yelled "if you do I can help you" "save your friend" then I was shocked by what he said. The others said ok and so did I "stab me in the stomach" he said. So Clarisse jabbed him with her dagger. He stood and then he changed back until he was all human and then. He threw up. And the worm came out and went back into its container and turned into the ball. "Thanks hey I'm Alex Jackson" "don't cares just heal Percy" I said into his black eyes.

He kneed near Him and then with the ball let the worm does something to him then growled"Um I see well can you do something". Well I thought he was mad, but then the worm was rebuilding Percy. We all gasped. Percy gasped for air then held the guy by his neck chocking him "let…..me…go" "why!" "You…asked. Multiply!" "And then he turned into 10 of himself all around Percy until he let go then they just blew up "thanks" he said they shock hands he held the worm and cursed at it then slid it back into his pocket. "Hey sorry about the mad rampage anyway I'm Alex Jackson." We just stared at him what?" Explain now!" We said so he started to talk we gasped and nearly threw up. "So that's how I got here." He finished. We just stared at him with aw. "This is what I heard you stole secret tech form the government super weapons vault" Percy said " then you got home and you where being chassed by the F.B.I" I said "then you escaped them and drove towards the woods" Thaila said "yep" Alex said "soo…." What are your names? "I'm Percy son of Poseidon" "I'm Annabeth Daughter of Athena" "I'm Thaila Daughter of Zeus" "and I'm Clarisse Daughter of Ares" "And you are?" "I'm Alex Jackson.a.k.a. Prototype" He said when I didn't notice was his both of arms was in casts like a bandage cause like casts he moved it like it was fine but something was up that he didn't tell us. "So how'd you get the casts?" "Oh um well…" "You would have quested by now uh well the truth is I was a… test subject" We all looked shocked espial Percy. He slowly unwrapped his arm and then we saw what he was hiding his arms was a blade like arm like the ones he used to half-kill Percy. Well they were then they became shields. Then they were hammers the size of a car wheel, then it was a whip, then claws, and finally were big fists. "How do you eat?" "Like this he saw a bird the something grabbed it and bringed it into his mouth "EW" we all said then with a flash he was a bird

Like what he eats he can turn into and then flash again back to human. "Cool" Clarisse and Percy said "wait a minute where is it. It was in the oh of course" he ran to his motorcycle then pulled out a 5 big containers each one said something one said "top secret use with care" another said "prototype 2.9" then one said "falcon 12.90" then another said "rail gun" the last two said "n.u.k.e and r.p.g" "oh yeah I also got revenge" he said "Alex what did you do?" "Well I kind of made the entire state of Delaware into a biowar zone and it's kind of like a zombie thing." "0_0" "what? Uh guys don't move" he said with a tremble. I was to scared to see but I felt drool on me. I looked and fainted. The next thing I knew Alex and the gang where killing that thing, but Percy was caring me to camp. Last thing I remember was when a huge piece of wall hit us black out…


	3. Chapter 3

Alex get's arrested 

I woke up in the infamy. My sister's where outside waiting, but I didn't see Percy, and then I noticed that he was there, but he was in a colma. Well it's that or he was asleep "Percy wake up" he woke up with a start. I got up and headed to the fields I saw  
Alex on the hill, but he wasn't alone. He was with a girl. His eyes were in hers, but her suit was a uniform it had a patch that said "umbrella corp." she gave him a uniform but he stood up. She followed him, he didn't look at her. She took off his hood. Ok there should be hair and there was but his hair was nerve like each one glew red and black. He yelled at her like it was her fault. She just cried, then he hugged her and she felt better then a helicopter dropped a ladder. They kissed and then she went off into the sun set in a black Helicopter. He just stared into his hands and the black helicopter. He went back to camp, and I hide, but never hide form Alex. Since he's not all human he can see like a heat seeking missile. I turned around and he was there. "How much did you see?" " enough to know your not always alone" He laughed a normal laugh then he said " I used to work for that group, they hunt for infected areas" " infected" "yeah like zombie's aliens, and haunted areas" "oh" he put back his hood. "I quit when … when... Operation Africa" "what do you mean?" "It was a bright morning"

_Flashback_

_We where on route to a town called fester "hey guy's so what's the plan" said my brother lasher well that was his nick name his real name was lee. On my left was my girl, Lindsay. Then out of no were an ax hit the truck. We saw it was some really crazy zombies. I got out the 50 cal. And fired away. Killed about 20 then a beast came out of no were grabbed the truck I bailed so did Lindsay, But lasher wasn't there with us he got in the beast fist and then air force came. Then they blew it up with my bro. after that I quit the team leaving her all alone in the group._

_End of flashback_

"So that's why and now she came back to make me join" he finished "wow" I said then a dozen cars and 10 army helicopter they all pointed there guns at him and some at me. "He's got a hostage" "oh shit!" he yelled then he got his claws and drove them into the ground and then a thousand spikes drove out of the ground and killed all the cop on the ground the he flew up and attacked the helis. First he hijacked a heli and killed the guy then he shot down 8, but where 10, and then Boom! A missile hit his heli and he was falling down…down…down until there was a crash "get away Annabeth" this is going to get messy" I did and he moaned then he stood up and shot 90 spikes at heli and then he ate the guy "uh" he fell I ran to him put a car grabbed him a arrested I ran to camp, Percy asked where I was and then what was the problem "Alex is arrested"


	4. Chapter 4

We plan a jail break 

Alex's POV

"Ah man what happened" then some guy came and slapped me "ha you're a wake hot shot" "who the hell are you?" "I'm chang captain chang" "oh y hello Mr. Chang mother fuker" He slapped me again. "You know if I get out…. I'm gunna kill you" he laughed "your gunna kill me. Ha you can't kill a butterfly" "come guys" I thought.

Percy's POV

After hearing Annabeth say that Alex was arrested I was in a shock so was Clarisse and Thaila. "So what do we do?" Thaila asked "we break him out" "you're crazy! This is a maximum prison there guards are like invincible!" Clarisse yelled "yeah but Alex risked his life to save me" Annabeth replied "ok so when?" "Tonight" "how?" I stared at the cases. I walked toward them. I picked up the golden one "bunker buster" I whispered.

I opened it. It was a laser pointer "like this". That night we meet at the hill Clarisse was in a forest camo, Thaila was in a snow camo, Annabeth was in a desert camo, and I was in special ops (they were in Alex's cases of cloths, strange) we had radios and our weapons. I had the bunker buster and the falcon 12.90, Annabeth had the rail gun, Thaila had the r.p.g and Clarisse had the prototype 2.9 and Alex's duel pistols. The good thing was they didn't take the bike, the bad thing was that there were four of us, then I saw a 3 buttons 1 looked like a tank with 8 wheels the other 2 were a bike and a boat I choose the tankish one, there was a flash and then right where the bike was. An 8 wheeled tank was right there I drived, Thaila gunned so Annabeth and Clarisse where in the loading station in the back.

As we approached the prison I noticed there were really big blood marks on it. I told Thaila to open fire at the guard towers. Then I got out and pointed the bunker buster at the enormous wall then a bomb hit the wall blowing it up. I gave the signal and we charged into the prison. We split into 2 groups me with Annabeth and Clarisse with Thaila. They would do recon while I and Annabeth find Alex. We found a pair of guards and with 10 bangs they where on the floor. Ok so if you never held I gun or shot out of one, here's how it feels, it's like getting his with a ball that's going 29 mph and is as heavy as a cable box. as we walked we found a room with a court, and then we saw him. He looked beat up, he was bleeding form his arms and he was hanged by his hands. Some guy was standing in front of him, he had a cap that say's "we kick ass, bad ass" he had a knife in his hand that had blood on them "ha, look whose tough now" and he stabbed him in the leg. Since he never screams, he just grunted. "So weak" then he looked up and saw us, he was mouthing the words "get out will you can" I shook my head, then I moved in I opened the door slowly and aimed the gun at the guy, but he just went behind Alex and pointed a gun at his head. "drop the gun" I said "_speaks Chinese_" and then 2 guy's came out of a door and their guns and pointed them at us "well looks like we have visitors and visitors have to come early" he had a deep Chinese accent. Percy moved and the guy put the gun closer to his head then. Then I heard a scream and Annabeth fell her leg was bleeding.

Alex's POV

As I saw her fall I felt enraged. I got angry and angrier until I couldn't take it. I roared with rage Chang freaked out he fell, I couldn't control myself, I broke free killed the 2 guy's then looked at Chang he had fear in his face I grabbed him by his shirt. "Let me go" "no this is revenge" I got my hand and put it under his head "please don't" "this is for killing my brother" I changed my hand into the blade. And it went right into his skull like butter, blood covered me "I told you that I would kill you". And for some reason I laughed. Percy grabbed Annabeth and carried her to the truck. I heard gun shots and a boom then I saw the other two running back and quick I looked and saw what it was. It was a hunter king.


End file.
